


Built My World On Promises

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Kink Meme, Sensation Play, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Lincoln meet at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built My World On Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fringe_kinkmeme**](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) prompt Olivia/Lincoln, touch, sensation, glasses.

He brushes against her side when he takes a seat at the bar, which has to be deliberate since it's early afternoon and the place is empty except for the guy at the end of the bar playing video poker. Lincoln meets her eyes in the mirror and smirks at the papers that are in front of her.

"You work here often?"

Olivia lowers her head and looks at his reflection over the rim of her reading glasses. He's still pale from his earlier brush with the killer fungus, and her heart hurts a little at how utterly sure she'd been that he was going to die, that she was going to lose another partner. She takes a breath and smiles at him in the mirror. "Lincoln."

She must have been thinking about him dying longer than she realized because he looks worried, rolls a coaster back and forth on its edge between his hands. "Astrid told me where you were."

Olivia looks down at the files again and nods, mutters under her breath, "Of course she did."

"I hope you don't mind." He lets the coaster fall back to the to glossy surface of the bar. "I can leave if you don't want company."

She's been partnerless since John, save for a few brief attempts to pair her with someone that had ended with Walter traumatizing the agent in question to the point that they demanded reassignment. She wonders if Lincoln stayed because he'd been properly traumatized before hand or if there's some quality to him that makes him more resilient against the horrors of their job.

When the bartender comes to a stop in front of him and raises and eyebrow, Lincoln darts a glance at her tumbler of whisky, then orders ginger ale, earning a puzzled frown from the bartender as well as Olivia. Once the bartender has moved off, Lincoln shrugs.

"Not much of a drinker."

Olivia smiles and shakes her head just a little.

"Give it time."

He looks like he's going to say something more, and she's gearing up to tell him to mind his own business, when he drops his gaze to the papers in front of her. "What are you working on?"

"Going over a few files from the other division."

He nods like talking about an other universe has already become routine. Olivia uses the distraction of the bartender coming back with Lincoln's drink to flip the folder shut and drop it into the bag at her feet, sliding her glasses into a side pocket. "Just something to look at, really."

They sit in silence for a while until she touches the back of his hand to get his attention.

"How are you so okay with all of this?"

She's reluctant to move her hand away from his and rests it on the bar close to his. He shifts his hand off his glass to slide over her pinky, so their two fingers are hooked together. His finger is icy cold, damp from the condensation.

He laughs. "I've always been sort of a nerd."

She raises an eyebrow at that, smile tugging at her lips.

He glances at her, sidelong. "Shocking, I know. I devoured science fiction books when I was a kid, and it always felt like more than just entertainment. I felt like I was looking for something. My father…"

He lowers his eyes and the tightness of his mouth makes her shift her hand so that it's covering his. She doesn't want to have this in common with him.

"It's one of the many things we argued about. He thought it was a waste of time and intellect." He shakes his head. "Anyway, it's probably dumb since they may or may not be trying to destroy us, but this is closer to what I wanted the world to be like than I thought was possible."

He rolls his hand under hers and laces their fingers together.

"Thanks for dragging me out of the magic mushroom cave, by the way."

She turns towards him and meets his eyes directly. "Any time."

He reaches across the space between them with his free hand, touches face, tracing a line along her eyebrow, then circling below her eye. It doesn't feel encroaching at all, the way he's eased his way into her personal space. She feels no desire to pull away from him.

"You look good in your glasses."

He leans forward then and kisses her, warm and solid against her lips, and he's pulling back before she can really react, watching her closely, waiting for her to make the next move. She darts her tongue out over her lips and tastes chapstick and just a hint of the ginger ale that he's been drinking, and she wants more, wants to taste that on his tongue. She likes the way his eyes drop from hers to stare at her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she sees that the bartender is staring at her too, so she nods towards the door.

"You wanna… um."

"Yeah." He says it quickly, then laughs at himself. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He follows her to her car, doesn't crowd her against the side for more, just waits patiently. Polite, she thinks, or maybe just smart because he's seen her in the field after all. She steps close to him and she does get a taste of the sharp ginger that lingers on his tongue, in his mouth that's still cold from the soda. His eyes are closed when she pulls back, lashes casting little shadows over his cheeks behind his glasses. Up close and in the sunlight, she can see the dark circles under his eyes and the red lines along his jaw.

"Lincoln…"

"I know." His smile is a little sad and it makes her stomach twist. "I've had a traumatic day. I should go home and rest. This is a bad idea."

Her fingers skid over his lips, soft against her skin, warm from the kiss. "You should let me drive you home. We'll get some take out on the way. There's a classic sci fi movie marathon on tonight."

His eyes go wide and his mouth shapes into a circle for a moment before he says, "Oh." Then he smiles, a grin that spreads over his whole face and lights his eyes. He leans in and kisses her, quick and chaste, before circling to the passenger side of the SUV.

Olivia rocks back on her heels, then smiles and turns to join him.


End file.
